


Homework or Nap

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a werewolf, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Ace hated projects, that much was true. But god did he love cuddling with his girlfriend even more
Relationships: portgas d ace/original female character
Kudos: 12





	Homework or Nap

Ace stared boredly at the textbook, tilting his head as he rested his cheek in his hand. He blinked tiredly and his tail flicked. Tapping his fingers, he shook his head and pushed it away to lay back.

He groaned loudly, encouraging a deep sigh from Seraphina. "What's the matter, freckles?"

He pouted and looked up at her. "Don't call me freckles. This is boring, can we take a break?"

She hummed and checked the time, shaking her head. "Sure, we can take a break."

He grinned and straightened up, reaching over to grab her. She squeaked when he yanked her close, holding her close. He nuzzled her shoulder and hummed happily, his ears standing up straight.

She flushed and wiggled, settling down in his hold. He grinned, wrapping his legs around hers to hold her close. "Must you cuddle me like this?"

He nuzzled her neck and hummed softly. "Yeah, it's the best way to hold you. Plus you can't escape this way and have to lay here until I say so."

She rolled her eyes, resting her arm on his shoulder. "Uh huh, sneaky wolf."

He grinned, holding her close. "Hmm, you love me."

She nodded and snagged her phone, setting a timer. "We can take a nap but only a short one. We have to do this project, Ace."

He nodded, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "Uh huh, got it. Now, shush, and sleep."

She hummed and settled down, closing her eyes. "Uh huh."

He smiled, holding her close as she slowly nodded off. He cracked open an eye to peek down at her and smiled widely, reaching over to turn off the alarm. He grinned and settled down, dozing off.

They did in fact sleep through the rest of the night. Seraphina promptly wanted to strangle him, but he puppy-eyed her into letting him off with a warning. He was very proud of himself for that and promised to help her.


End file.
